


Pull up in your fast car, whistlin' my name

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, Dirty Talk, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel, Slut-Shaming, Squirting, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/74212686915/anonymous-prompted-skank-kurt-fucks">on tumblr</a>: Skank!Kurt fucks Cheerio!BP!Blaine roughly at the garage shop. Kurt slut shaming/dirty talking to Blaine which he absolutely loves. Blaine gets multiple orgasms and squirts and Kurt coming inside his pussy. A bonus if Kurt puts a plug (that vibrates) in him and tells Blaine to leave it in and the next day in school Kurt controls the plug vibrations and later on after school Kurt fucks him against the gym lockers after everyone has left. Pretty please!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull up in your fast car, whistlin' my name

It's abnormally warm for a spring day in Ohio, the sun high in the sky and a nice breeze rolling through the trees as the Cheerios practice a new routine. They're grateful for the wind that blows through their uniforms and cools down their skin, a nice contrast to the heat.

Kurt Hummel is grateful for the wind because it blows Blaine Anderson's skirt up, the pleats of the skirt rustling and showing off the bottom of his ass. He sits back under the bleachers smoking, and wonders why Blaine doesn't have to wear pants unlike the other male Cheerios, but decides not to question small victories.

He's slouched against one of the metal support beams, hidden in the shade as he just watches them. The steady thrum of the music suddenly speeds up, and he sees them hoist Blaine up to the top, the smallest and arguably the most flexible member of the team. They freeze in position as Coach Sylvester yells a slew of insults at them through a megaphone. Kurt notices some of the Cheerios wincing at the loud screeching, but Blaine never moves, his back arched and leg held perfectly still.

The team eventually breaks up, most of the members either heading to the parking lot or to the locker rooms to shower. Blaine's left alone as he collects the equipment strewn over the field and packs them neatly away in the storage bins on the benches. Kurt still just sits there, pulling long drags from his cigarette as Blaine hoists his gym bag over his shoulder and leaves.

* * *

It continues like this whenever there's Cheerios practice, Kurt sitting alone under the bleachers smoking as Blaine does his stretches and flips. It's a Wednesday when they finally speak, Blaine approaching him as Kurt stubs his cigarette out against the pavement.

"You know, you could at least say something. Otherwise you just look really creepy." He adjusts the bag on his shoulder and looks up at Kurt.

Kurt's throat is suddenly dry, and Blaine really needs to stop looking at him with those stupid big eyes. "I wasn't staring at you. I happen to have a certain appreciation for performance art."

Blaine hums, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you do, being in Glee club and all. It also probably doesn't hurt that I'm in a skirt, does it? And that Sue insists that I'm always at the top of the pyramid?"

Kurt's cheeks grow warm and he opens his mouth to respond, but he's already starting to leave.

Blaine turns, walking backwards on the field. "I'll see you around, Kurt. I'll wear something special for you tomorrow." He fucking _winks_ at Kurt before he walks off, the pleats in his skirt flouncing.

-

It's 3:30, and Kurt's nowhere to be found. Everyone's warming up, and Blaine bends over to touch his toes, peeking out from between his legs to see if Kurt's under the bleachers. The spot remains empty for the duration of the practice, and Blaine's worried he came on too strong. Maybe he read Kurt wrong, and he's not even interested.

He takes his time cleaning up after the practice, going even slower than usual and wishing for Kurt to show up. When he's packed up the last storage bin, he checks once more before sighing and walking to the parking lot.

"Hey, Anderson." Blaine looks up, and there's Kurt Hummel, leaning against his car.

"Kurt!" He clears his throat, and tries again. "Oh, hi Kurt."

"Your car's scratched," Kurt says bluntly, pointing to the passenger door, where there's a long, deliberate scratch from the handle down.

"What th—"

"Lucky for you," Kurt continues, "I can fix it. It's really simple, and it's pretty shallow, so it won't take too long."

Blaine just stands there, blinking, and Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Yes or no?"

"Yeah, no, of course," Blaine says quickly, unlocking the car and walking over to the driver's side. "Hop in."

The car ride to the shop is silent, save for Kurt directing Blaine where and when to turn. "Stay here," Kurt says, and he hops out to open up the garage door and guide Blaine in.

The engine's turned off and Blaine gets out, walking over to where Kurt's standing "So, do I just wait here or—"

"Can you take the keys out?"

Blaine leans over the seat to grab the keys, his skirt riding up. Kurt stares, admiring the smooth curve of his cheeks, fully knowing that it really doesn't take this long to remove keys out of the ignition.

"Here you go," Blaine says with a smile, dropping the keys into Kurt's palm.

"I'll go keep these in the office," Kurt says, walking off to a back room. When he returns, Blaine's back is to him, and he comes up close behind.

Kurt strokes between Blaine's legs, the fabric hot and damp against his fingers. "This is what you want, isn't it? For me to touch you?"

Blaine presses his palms against the hood of the car, holding himself up as Kurt flips up his skirt, exposing his ass. He palms over the cheeks, snapping the string in between them. "Did you wear this just for me, baby?"

The black thong is skimpy, a ridiculous excuse for underwear. Kurt tugs the fabric to one side and runs his fingers up Blaine's soaked pussy, feeling how wet he is. He drags two fingers lazily over Blaine's clit, back and forth and around, the flesh just beginning to swell. Kurt sees his legs tremble slightly, his grip on the side of the car tighten as his breath hitches.

Kurt sinks his fingers into the the tight, clenching heat, pressing Blaine's body against the hood as he whispers filth into Blaine's ear. "You're so slutty, spreading your legs for the first guy that asks. I bet you do this a lot, hmm? Get your pussy fucked by all the guys at school."

Blaine's mouth opens in a gasp as Kurt's fingers pump in and out, surprised at the way the words ignite a fire in his veins. "You like that, my fingers in this dirty cunt?" Kurt growls, suddenly fucking in hard and fast, crooking his fingers and making Blaine sob.

" _Yes_ , yeah, I do," Blaine cries out, the heat burning tin the pit of his stomach and building rapidly.

"What a greedy pussy," Kurt says, slapping Blaine's ass with his free hand and then squeezing it hard, the cheek warm and firm against his palm. He thrusts his fingers in faster and faster as Blaine snakes a hand down his underwear to rub over his clit. Kurt's rough thrusts jolt his body on the hood of the car, Blaine's sweaty palm shakily holding himself up as he moans.

The slick sounds mix together with Blaine's high whimpers as they bounce off the walls of the empty garage, and there's something undeniably naughty about it, having sex in a place where anybody could walk in and see them.

Blaine's shoulders suddenly tense up, back arching, and he screams as he comes, fluid gushing out of him in short bursts and slicking up the hood of the car. He continues rubbing at his clit, drawing out his orgasm as he squirts a second time, drenching Kurt's wrist and dripping onto the concrete floor.

Blaine's positively soaked and Kurt draws his fingers out, taking the wetness and rubbing it over Blaine's stiff-swollen clit. He's letting out a steady stream of _yes_ and _oh god_ as Kurt rubs around his clit, his empty hole tightening and wanting something back inside.

"Turn over and spread your legs."

Blaine hops up onto the car and slides around onto his back, gripping his thighs open for Kurt. He pulls the soaked scrap of a thong aside again to reveal pink, swollen lips, and a stiff clit standing out from its hood.

Blaine cries out brokenly when Kurt licks broadly up the centre of his sopping pussy, the tip of his tongue flicking noisily over his clit. Kurt's face is buried in Blaine's pussy, his chin slick with his wetness as he laps over Blaine's hole, dipping his tongue inside teasingly. He looks up at Blaine as he presses three fingers inside, scissoring them apart to stretch his hole. "Someone's got to clean up this messy cunt, it's dripping everywhere."

Kurt pulls his fingers out and goes to unzip his jeans, the wetness on his fingers leaving streaks on the dark fabric. He pulls his cock out through the opening, letting it obscenely jut out as he takes it in hand and rubs the head against Blaine's folds.

"Say it, tell me you want me to fuck you. Your pussy's _begging_ for it," Kurt says, thumbing over his clit and feeling Blaine's hole clench against his cock.

"I want your cock. I—I want it inside my tight cunt. _Please_ , baby," Blaine says, looking up at Kurt with hooded eyes. 

Kurt holds Blaine's hips tight as he pushes in, sinking into the hot, clenching heat. Blaine's body is pressed against the car, the metal startingly cold against his sweaty back. He lets out a whine at the back of his throat, feeling Kurt's breath hot against the side of his neck where his face is tucked.

There's a moment of pause before Kurt pulls back, hands resting on Blaine's inner thighs as he watches his cock slide in and out. "Look how open your pussy is, baby."

Blaine flushes, colour spreading from his cheeks to his neck, and his arms go to wrap around Kurt's shoulders as he fucks in. "Oh god, _fuck_ , Kurt—"

Blaine pants as he rubs harshly at his clit, heat burning low in his stomach. He lies there and takes it, the dull sound of Kurt's hips slapping against Blaine's thighs echoing through the empty shop. As Kurt thrusts in, there's a loud, squelching sound that makes Blaine grip Kurt's shoulders tighter, breathe heavier.

"Fuck, _oh_ —oh I'm—" Blaine moans, clawing at Kurt's back as comes, squirting around Kurt's thick cock. Kurt's spurred on, fucking in harder and growling out, "Fucking squirting around my cock like a good little whore, c'mon baby, come again for me."

Blaine rubs frantically over his clit, his fingers slip-sliding over the swollen nub and finally stilling when he comes again. Kurt's cock is pushed out by the intensity, his juices spurting out and soaking his thighs and skirt.

"What a sloppy pussy, so fucking wet. I could spend hours fucking your sweet cunt, feeling you squirt all over my cock," Kurt says, pounding in at a brutal pace.

"Please, _oh god_ , fuck," Blaines sobs out, weakly squirting again and drenching the hood of the car, his grip on Kurt's shoulders loosening. Kurt leans down and holds Blaine's body still in his arms as he pounds in, hips working fast and hard as he comes with a low moan. His cock jerks where it's buried inside Blaine's sopping pussy, filling it up.

"Such a good boy," Kurt murmurs as he slowly pulls out, Blaine's pussy tight around his cock so as to not let any come drip out. Kurt bends down and licks over Blaine's hole, feeling the muscle loosen and his come start to trickle out. He seals his mouth around it and sucks, licking up his come until it's all dripped out.

Kurt reaches for his bag, rustling around before standing back up and holding something in his hand. It's a blue plug with a wide base, tapering near the tip. Blaine shoots Kurt an unsure look and Kurt soothes a hand over Blaine's inner thigh as he speaks.

"I'm going to plug your pussy, Blaine. Keep you stretched for me. Can you do that, baby?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt pushes it in, tapping the base once it's fully in, making sure it's snug in place.

-

The next morning when Blaine's getting dressed, he skips over the standard Cheerios thong he usually wears with his uniform in favour of an actual pair of panties that cut high and show off his ass. He clenches around the plug, enjoying the full, steady pressure that's been there since yesterday afternoon.

It happens in math class, when Blaine has his legs crossed as he sits in his desk, listening to his teacher drone on about exponential functions. The plug starts to vibrate, small pulses that make Blaine yelp, cheeks flushing when people turn to look at him.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" The teacher asks him, turning from the chalkboard to give him a curious look.

"No, ma'am, just a muscle spasm. I'm sorry for interrupting," Blaine says, voice shaky as the plug continues to vibrate.

The teacher resumes her lesson as Blaine grips the side of his desk hard, trying to pay attention and ignore the vibrations. The work is assigned, and his classmates all go to take out their books and start on the homework. Blaine flips open his textbook to a random page to make it look like he's doing work when the vibrations halt completely. He half expects them to start back up again, but after a minute of nothing, he breathes out and grabs his binder out of his bag.

He's just started on the first problem when the vibrations start back up again, stronger than before and making him gasp out and bite his lip, dropping his pencil on the desk. He crosses his legs tighter in the hopes that it'll dull the sensation, but it just intensifies the feeling instead, the fabric of his underwear rubbing against his clit.

It goes on like this for the entire day, the plug starting to vibrate at the most inconvenient times: when he's up in front of the class writing on the chalkboard, when he's talking to a teacher in the middle of the hallway; it's humiliating, having to walk around with his panties soaked and the stupid, stupid plug vibrating inside him.

When he gets to the locker room, he's late so it's completely empty, all of the Cheerios already out on the field warming up. He prays to whoever that the plug doesn't start up again during practice, especially not when he's at the top of the pyramid, and he kicks off his shoes in the hopes that he can find an extra pair of uniform pants laying around.

"Hi, Blaine. How's your day been?" Blaine spins around and finds Kurt leaning against the row of lockers, smirking. He's holding a small remote in his hands, and as he's staring at Blaine, he turns the dial to the right.

The intense vibrations are back, making Blaine whimper and steady himself against the closest wall. "This isn't funny, Kurt. Do you know what I've been through today?"

Kurt says nothing, only turns the dial even more, making Blaine let out a moan for the first time today. Kurt walks over and presses Blaine against the wall so they're face-to-face before leaning in and kissing him.

This definitely isn't how Blaine pictured his first kiss, in a gym locker room while a plug vibrates sharply inside him, but it's dirty and rough and perfect. He pulls back to gasp against Kurt's mouth, breathing heavily. "Kurt, _please_ —"

"Shhh, I got you." Kurt sinks to his knees in front of Blaine, pulling his skirt and panties down and letting him step out of them. He nudges Blaine's legs apart, spreading his pussy wider.

Kurt spreads his lips apart with his thumbs, marvelling at the wetness smeared over Blaine's folds and inner thighs, the red stiffness of his clit. "You're probably aching to come, aren't you? Such a greedy little cunt."

He can see the small tremors of the plug where it's stuffed inside and feel Blaine shaking above him, so he takes pity and turns the plug off completely. He grasps the base of the plug and eases it out, the taper making the slide easier.

Kurt places the toy on the ground and licks over Blaine's clit, sucking it into his mouth and making Blaine cry out. He comes remarkably fast, having been on the edge the entire day, squirting onto Kurt's face and neck. He stands back up and pulls Blaine into a messy kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth so he can taste his juices. He unbuckles his pants and pushes them down to his knees, stroking his cock.

Slipping three fingers into his hole, Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear. "Your pussy's so loose, stretched out because of me. I could fuck in so easily right now. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Me fucking your slutty pussy?"

Blaine whines, struggling to clench around Kurt's fingers, and Kurt draws them out and grabs Blaine's ass. He hoists Blaine up, pressing him back against the wall of lockers with a loud crash.

After Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist and clutches onto his shoulders, steadying himself, Kurt guides his cock to Blaine's pussy and thrusts in. Blaine grabs at Kurt's hair, tangling his fingers through the strands as he's filled up, relishing the feeling of being full once again.

"You're going to feel so empty after, _oh_ ," Kurt says, snapping his hips upwards as Blaine claws at his back, moaning. They start up a rhythm, Kurt fucking in steadily as Blaine plays with his clit, pinching it lightly between two fingers and tightening as he comes again. There's slick noise as his juices splatter against his thighs and soak Kurt's t-shirt, Blaine's head tipping back against the wall.

"So fucking dirty, coming on my cock," Kurt grits out, pounding Blaine against the wall and making the metal lockers shake. "Filthy fucking cunt, I'm gonna fill you up again, make you even sloppier—" He cuts off, gasping as his cock jerks and spills hot inside.

He lets Blaine down onto unsteady legs, come beginning to leak out of his hole. Blaine finds his underwear and steps in, pulls it all the way back on before he hears voices at the far end of the locker room.

"Shit, they're back—" The voices are getting louder as they walk closer, and they panic, Blaine yanking his skirt back on and Kurt pulling his jeans back up. Kurt leans in and kisses him quick, nipping his bottom lip before running out as the Cheerios begin to file in.

Blaine spots the plug on the ground and swipes it up, tossing it into his open locker and slamming the door shut.


End file.
